


Hello!

by Monochromaticqueen



Category: Marvel, Minecraft (Video Game), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromaticqueen/pseuds/Monochromaticqueen
Summary: Who I'll write for!





	Hello!

Hey!!! I'm mono (he/they/she)! (Like the disease but not really)  
I am going to start writing fanfics! 

I will do ships but prefer doing x readers 

I will write anything (fluff, angst, smut, etc.)

Let me know if any of these people are uncomfortable with fanfics! 

When requesting please include pronouns you would like used and any specific attributes of reader

If is a smut include the parts!!! (That was akward lol)

I love writing for poly relationships and would love to write some x ftm! (I myself am ftm)

I will write for many, many things, but here is a short list

Only platonic for any minors 

Most mcyt (I don't know some people well enough to feel comfortable writing for them but don't be scared to ask!) 

Supernatural! (Love my boys, haven't finished season 15 yet cuz I'm scared) 

Big mouth (think it could be some fun crack to write) 

Marvel

The Flash

Corpse

Jacksepticeye

Pewdiepie

Markiplier

CrankGameplays 

Mr beast (the entirety of that crew) 

Set It Off

Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited!


End file.
